Friends Forever: Part 2
by angelkittysmith
Summary: My friends Alex, Justin, Max, and I host various discussion groups and outings around the Pittsburgh area, and one of my other friends, Carly, as well as her parents, Sam and Freddie, are invited. Note: I do NOT own iCarly or Wizards of Waverly Place. Nick and Disney do.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Traveling and Eat n' Park

The next day, I met one of my other friends, Carly Shay, and her parents, at Pamela's P&G Diner in Squirrel Hill to have breakfast. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Carly greeted back. "This is a great place for pancakes," Mrs. Shay told us. "Did they have any good pancake restaurants when we first moved to Natrona Heights?" Mr. Benson asked. "Not as good as Pamela's P&G Diner," Mrs. Shay replied. "I think that Sarah, James, Henri, and I are going to have a great fall together," I told Carly. "Why is that?" Carly asked. "We are going to sometimes do outings instead of volunteering for those slumber parties." "Aw, man!" Carly stated. "Volunteering for those slumber parties was a lot of fun." Later that day, we met up with some of my other friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald at the Carnegie Library in Squirrel Hill for a discussion group on traveling. "I wish that I could travel with my family to, I don't know, Baltimore, Washington, D.C. or Florida," Alex admitted. "I must admit that working full time at a Pittsburgh public museum does stress me out!" "Don't you still want to have the money to pay for and do all these luxurious events?" I asked. "We could possibly help out with social security income," Justin stated. "And, we can possibly save up for a trip," Max stated. "I remember the youngest Mifflin daughter, Samantha's Around-the-World Extravaganza in June that she really enjoyed hosting," I stated. "We pretended to go to different places, such as France, China, Italy, Washington, D.C., etc." "I want to go to all those places for real someday," Carly admitted. "Maybe someday, we will go," Mr. Benson agreed. "One day when you do not depend on us anymore, we could possibly go," Mrs. Shay stated. After the discussion group, Alex, Justin, Max, and I met my mentor, Jenna along with her boyfriend, Matt and younger sister, Jill at Eat n' Park on Murray Avenue. "Was Eat n' Park a restaurant that we wanted to go to after one of our football games?" Alex asked. "Possibly," Max stated. "I don't know." "There were so many good restaurants in Natrona Heights at the time," Justin stated. We all sat down and ordered our meals. I ordered chicken fillets and mashed potatoes, Jenna ordered chicken bruschetta and mashed potatoes, Matt ordered mile-high meatloaf with mashed potatoes, Jill ordered Chicken Cordon Bleu with mashed potatoes, Alex ordered the turkey dinner with mashed potatoes, Justin ordered a Chicken Bacon Club sandwich with home fries, and Max ordered a Mushroom and Swiss Burger with corn. We all got smiley cookies after our meal. After dinner, Jenna, Matt, and Jill drove me back to their apartment in Point Breeze. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Pittsburgh Zoo Picnic

The next day, I met some more of my best friends, Carly Shay, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald, along with Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at the Pittsburgh Zoo and PPG Aquarium in Highland Park for my Goodwill employee picnic. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "Are we going to see some of the animals, too?" Carly asked. "I am sure that we will, Carly," Mrs. Shay stated. "We never take one zoo trip without seeing all the animals," Mr. Benson agreed. "Especially since I loved learning about animals in 8th grade biology," Carly stated. There were lots of different foods and snacks served at the picnic, such as cheeseburgers, chicken fingers, potato chips, birthday cake and cupcakes, ice cream treats, cotton candy, and popcorn. Not to mention, a live band also performed at the picnic. There were a lot of classic oldies songs that we all knew about. Our favorite song was "Celebration" by Kool and the Gang. "This is such a great song," Max stated. "I remember humming along to this song at Christmas after our concert," Justin added. "I liked most of the songs we did for marching band that year, in general," Alex pointed out. "This is probably another reason why oldies music can be better than modern music." "I think because the songs are more recognizable and that they are easier to dance to," I agreed. After the picnic was over, we took a look at some of the zoo animals, and then, Alex, Justin, and Max drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Squirrel Hill Market Festival

The next day, I met some more of my friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, for an annual market festival on Murray Avenue near where they live in Squirrel Hill. My mentor, Jenna and her younger sister, Jill also joined me for the event. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "We just got done looking at the wares," Carly told me. "Now, we are going to get some food." "What would you like, Carly?" Mr. Benson asked. "That's easy," Carly stated. "Aiello's Pizza with an Eat n' Park smiley cookie for dessert." "What if the shop was named Nevel's Pizza?" Mrs. Shay asked. "What would that be like?" "Don't mention that name again, Mom," Carly reminded her mom. "He was not a very nice guy from Natrona Heights." Jenna, Jill, and I all ordered stir-fry, frozen yogurt, and iced tea for dessert. "What did you guys get to eat?" I asked. "Mineo's Pizza," Alex stated. "Halushki and stuffed cabbage," Justin replied. "Pierogie Egg Rolls," Max added. "Those are all good choices of food to eat," I stated. "There is so much good food to eat here at this festival that you can't choose." "Including Millie's Homemade Ice Cream for dessert," Alex stated. "This also reminds me of the early spring of 2010, when it was good ice cream-eating weather." "This warm weather is continuing well into the fall," I told my friends. "I am so grateful that this year is similar to my 8th grade year, Alex's 7th grade year, and Carly's 6th grade year, since that year featured a warm September, as well. I am referring to 2005." We also saw some live entertainment at the market festival, featuring a lot of cool percussion instruments. After the festival was over, Jenna and Jill drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Carnegie Library Tour

The next day, my mentor, Jenna and I met some of my other friends, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at the Carnegie Library in Oakland for a tour on how the building evolved over time. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "There are so many books that we can look at," Carly stated. "I got an award for reading so many books in 8th grade." "I remember that," Mr. Benson agreed. "You are one very good reader, Carly," Mrs. Shay praised. "Thanks, Mom," Carly replied. "Hey, guys, come look at the great book I found!" Alex exclaimed. We all ran over to where Alex was sitting. "What book are you reading, Alex?" Jenna asked. "It is a book about the different regions of Pittsburgh," Alex explained. "The regions include the Strip District and the North Side, downtown Pittsburgh, Oakland, the South Side and Mount Washington, Shadyside, Squirrel Hill and Point Breeze, Bloomfield and East Liberty, Lawrenceville, and even Greater Pittsburgh." "I remember back in 11th grade when you wanted to do a lot of these outings," Max pointed out. "We had such beautiful weather that year, too," Justin agreed. "I bet that you prefer the outings in places like Squirrel Hill and Point Breeze, and even places in the Greater Pittsburgh area by the Monongahela River," I stated. "You are so right, Angel," Alex agreed. After our library tour, Jenna's younger sister, Jill joined us at Noodles and Company before driving me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The National Aviary Tour

The next day, I met some of my other best friends, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at the National Aviary in the North Side for free RADical days. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "The Aviary is such a tropical place," Carly stated. "Don't you agree?" "I think we should have had our wedding here instead of at home in Natrona Heights, Sam," Mr. Benson stated. "Yes, Freddie," Mrs. Shay agreed. "That would have been nice." We looked around at all of the different birds in the aviary, including peacocks, parrots, canaries, pigeons, eagles, penguins, vultures, owls, macaws, ducks, sparrows, blackbirds, bluebirds, finches, seagulls, and even a kookaburra. After our tour at the aviary was done, we stopped at China Taste Restaurant for dinner. Alex was constantly sneezing, coughing, and blowing her nose. "Are you okay, Alex?" I asked. "I'm fine, Angel," Alex told me. "I am just recovering from a cold." "It's probably due to the seasons changing," Max stated. "It is finally turning cooler after an extended stretch of warm and dry weather," Justin agreed. "I don't know which season I like more- fall or spring," Alex remarked. "Spring," I reassured my friend. "Yes, Angel," Alex agreed. "Spring is my favorite season. The only bad thing about spring was taking exams, especially SATs from my junior year of high school." "How does it feel to not have a job anymore?" I asked my best friend. "Do you still plan to look for another job?" "I have to talk with Mom about finding a job that is a better fit for me, as well as my major, since I discovered that working in a public museum is not the best fit for me," Alex explained to me. Alex sneezed and blew her nose again. "I need to go home and get some rest," Alex remarked. "Have Carly and her parents give you a ride back home." Carly and her parents agreed to give me a ride back home to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Foreign Languages and Dave and Buster's

The next day, I met some of my other friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at the Carnegie Library in Squirrel Hill to discuss our experiences with foreign languages. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "Guess what?" Carly asked. "I am going to apply for that new company in Monroeville entitled Pittsburgh's Perfect Parties." "So am I," Alex added. "When is your interview?" I asked. "Next Friday at the Hampton Inn and Suites in Monroeville," Carly replied. "That's great news, but now let's get on to our topic for the day, which is our experience with foreign languages," Alex stated. "I remember when I was applying to take Spanish back in 8th grade," Carly remembered. "But, you were not quite eligible," Mr. Benson added. "However, you were eligible during all 4 years of high school," Mrs. Shay stated. "I remember it very well." "I took Spanish all 4 years of high school, too, Carly," Alex agreed. "My teacher thought that I was very extraordinary with taking this language as a high school student." "I was one of the most extraordinary students in the brass section in band," Max stated. "So was I, but what does that have to do with foreign languages, Max?" Justin asked. "Well, I have several Spanish songs with my band, including Los Juegos de Pittsburgh, also known as the games of Pittsburgh," I explained, "and my older sister taught me a few songs in foreign languages, such as the Barney song in Chinese and the Shakira songs in Spanish." After the rest of us shared our experiences on foreign languages, we went to dinner at Dave and Buster's in the Waterfront for dinner. "This would have been a great place to host a birthday celebration besides that country club in Oakmont where a Sweet 16 party was being held," Alex remembered. We then ordered our meals for dinner. I ordered fried chicken, Carly ordered the Ultimate Mac and Cheese, Mrs. Shay and Mr. Benson ordered the Asian Chicken Wonton Nachos to share together, Alex ordered the Classic Goldfingers with fries, Justin ordered the Buster's Cheeseburger, and Max ordered the Smash Bar burgers and wings. After dinner was over, Alex, Justin, and Max drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Monster Pumpkin Festival

The next day, I met up with some of my other best friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at the 2nd Annual Monster Pumpkin Festival in the North Shore. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "This festival looks to be a lot of fun," Carly stated. "This reminds me of a Halloween festival that I went to in middle school when Valerie hosted it." "Unfortunately, it was only for one year, though," Mr. Benson pointed out. "Hopefully, this Pittsburgh festival will last a lot longer," Mrs. Shay admitted. Alex was coughing and sneezing a lot again. "Alex, I thought you said that your cold went away last week," I informed my best friend. "It did, but I unfortunately got sick again yesterday," Alex explained to me. "That was the reason why I didn't want to drive all the way out to a pumpkin patch outside of the city." "All of the things look fun to do here," Max pointed out. "I think that the Pumpkin Splash looks like a lot of fun, and the Pumpkin Pie Eating Contest would have looked cool, too," Justin added. "The change in seasons makes me feel relatively uneasy," Alex pointed out. "Summer is abruptly changing into fall, and it is taking me a while to get used to the cooler weather." "Maybe, this abnormally hot summer weather is giving you this off and on cold," I explained to Alex. "Why don't we walk along the Allegheny River and you will feel better?" "I remember when I was becoming a senior in high school, and we were dealing with some abnormally hot summer weather back then, too," Alex remembered. "You weren't rapidly getting sick then, now were you?" "Not really," Alex explained, "because it was a quicker transition to fall that year, and this year, it is taking its good old time to arrive, just like it has in many recent years." After our walk along the Allegheny River, I got some pumpkin ice cream and beer to have as refreshments. When the festival was over, Jenna and Jill drove me back to their apartment in Point Breeze. "Thanks for a great day, guys!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Halloween Party at Scene 75

The next day, I met up with one of my other best friends, Carly Shay and her parents, Sam and Freddie, to eat breakfast at the Square Cafe in Regent Square for breakfast. After breakfast, we met up with some more of my best friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald for a Halloween party at Scene 75 in Edgewood Towne Center. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. Carly was dressed up as Pocahontas, Sam and Freddie were dressed up as "Emoji" twins, Alex dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood, Justin dressed up as Kent Clark from _Superman,_ and Max dressed up as a Power Ranger. "I dress up as Pocahontas every year since she has always been my favorite Disney princess," Carly explained. "I remember when they showed the Disney movie in Carly's 8th grade history class," Mrs. Shay remembered. "I wish that I could have seen that movie in middle school," Mr. Benson stated. "The weather cleared up just in time for us to commute to the party," Alex stated. "Why did Alex decide to throw the Halloween party at Scene 75 instead of at the Sixth Presbyterian Church?" Max asked. "Alex just thought that it would be a nice idea to celebrate the party here," Justin explained. "This reminds me of another very nice day towards the end of my junior year of high school when I went to many outdoor graduation parties, and I thought that it would be cool to make the environment family-friendly," Alex explained. "Anyway, there are multiple attractions in the game room, as well as refreshments in the party room and optional Halloween crafts. We then set off to play games like mini golf, mini bowling, arcade games, and even a Virtual Reality game in the dark. Mrs. Shay and Mr. Benson won the award for Funniest Costume, Max won the award for Coolest Costume, and Justin won the award for Favorite Costume. After the party was over, my mentor, Jenna picked me up and gave me a ride home from the party. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Bowling and Dinner

The next day, I met some more of my best friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at Arsenal Bowling Lanes in Lawrenceville. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "Do you want to be on our team?" Carly asked me. "Absolutely," I replied. Alex gave us all amazing names, such as Amazing Angel, Cheerful Carly, Awesome Alex, Superb Sam, Funny Freddie, Joyful Justin, and Marvelous Max. Carly, Alex, and I bowled on lane 11 with bumpers, while Mrs. Shay, Mr. Benson, Justin, and Max bowled on lane 12 without bumpers. "I am getting better at bowling by using just the dot technique by keeping my eyes on the dot when I bowl," I informed everyone. "I learned that same technique when bowling back in 8th grade," Carly told me. I ended up beating Carly and Alex with a final score of 106, with Carly close second at 100, and Alex third at 93. My mentor, Jenna, her boyfriend, Matt, and her younger sister, Jill ended up joining us for dinner at the Industry Public House. "How did everyone bowl today?" I asked. "My score was pretty good," Mrs. Shay replied. "So was mine," Mr. Benson replied. "I got a few gutter balls, but also a few spares and strikes, as well," Justin stated. "And, I got a turkey!" Max exclaimed. "That is good," I stated. "Carly and Alex bowled good, too." "I also think that this reminds me of my senior year bowling at Zone 28, and I tried to improve my last score, Alex stated. Jenna, Matt, Jill, and I all ended up ordering burgers, and I also ordered mozzarella cogs. Carly ordered the Assembly Line Macaroni and Cheese with grilled chicken, Alex ordered the Arsenal Chicken Salad, Mrs. Shay ordered a pulled chicken sandwich, Mr. Benson ordered a Reuben and Co sandwich, Justin ordered the Farmed Out Burgher, and Max ordered the Management Burgher. Then, Alex provided cupcakes and juice for all of us to eat after our meals. After we paid our checks, Jenna, Matt, and Jill drove me back to their apartment in Point Breeze. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Nature and our Surroundings and How Lee

The next day, I met some more of my best friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at the Carnegie Library in Squirrel Hill for a discussion group on nature and our surroundings. I brought a bottle of juice to drink with me, as well. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "That slumber party that Hannah threw last night reminded me a lot of nature and animals," I stated. "Nature is one of the best things that we can be aware of, such as one summer when it was not too hot or too cool and I was trying to appreciate nature," Carly stated. "It also helps determine the type of work environment we best work in," Mrs. Shay added. "I don't mind working outside when it is not crazy hot or cold outside," Mr. Benson chimed in. "Nature also is a wonderful thing to look at," Max agreed. "If you especially love working with nature, then you would not have trouble finding a job outdoors," Justin pointed out. "I just interviewed for a job at Goodwill in the South Side, because that is the type of nature that I work best with," Alex told all of us. "Working at a public museum is just not my thing, and I have recently discovered this." After our discussion group, we went to How Lee down the street for dinner, where my mentor, Jenna and her sister, Jill met us. "I don't know about you guys, but I had fun at the Grand Opening Day in Turtle Creek," Alex told us. "The concert was especially amazing!" We all ordered our dinners. Jenna, Jill, and I ordered stir-fry, while Carly ordered chicken lo mein, Mrs. Shay ordered orange chicken, Mr. Benson ordered the Seafood Delight, Alex ordered chicken teriyaki, Justin ordered sweet and sour chicken with fried rice, and Max ordered General Tso's Tofu. "I wish we would have performed songs like that when we were in high school," Alex stated. "Especially during one of our bad winters when I went indoor shopping at the mall!" After we paid our checks, Jenna and Jill drove me back to their apartment in Point Breeze. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


End file.
